


Freedom From Myself

by 00javierbardem



Category: 00silva - Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00javierbardem/pseuds/00javierbardem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva explains how James truly set him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom From Myself

Pull me towards you, away from the shadows that I no longer lurk in. Swim away from the darkness that has drenched your heart and soul. A cold metal barrel hangs upon your head wherever you go, taunting, pleading, guiding your way of thinking. I can see it clear as day, perched, waiting for you to notice it. It contains more patience than you may ever truly realize. It will always wait for you to acknowledge its presence. It shall wait to pierce your flesh with a deadly blow just as it's fatal relative did mine by your swift hand. Frustrated, I was. Angry. Infuriated at allowing such an incident to occur after journeying so far. So far just to watch her limp body fall to the ground, cold and lifeless as mine did. I was reluctant in the end, a burden of impossible weight clung to my shoulders, pressing down as I approached her helpless figure. I nearly felt sympathy for her before recalling her lack of the emotion for me years prior. That burden slowed me, weighing me down until I deemed it fit for her to take me with her abroad. I stood there, determined and unafraid to vanish by her side. But I was disrupted with my fateful weapon that placed me upon a different path. Another misdirection. I utilized my dwindling strength to stare upon your relieved expression. I started towards you, unsure of the reason other than my weakening instincts screamed at me to do so. And as I fell upon my knees in front of you, an internal conflict of great measure occurred within my heart. A battle that was barely lost. You see, James, as my body sank nearer to that icy and unforgiving floor, I was unbelievably close to muttering a "thank you" for setting me free and ridding me of that wounded monster I had become. For that moment, that very brief moment, all that stood between you and I was freedom... and a mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really off of the top of my head guys. Hope you like it, though.


End file.
